Modern computing environments often consist of a number of computers interconnected by a computer data network and are well known in the art. Computers thus connected are sometimes called a node, and are sometimes called a client computer. Both terms are used both in the prior art and both terms are used here to refer to a computer intended to be connected to a computer network. U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,736 [1] (the '736 patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,528 [2] (the '528 patent) adequately describe the background for this art. The '736 patent describes an apparatus to connect a node to a wireless network. The '528 patent describes both a mobile node and specialized routers that manage changing address for roaming mobile nodes.
Computer docking stations offer a different approach to connecting computers to and from additional devices and are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,415[3] teaches of a sophisticated motorized mechanism that allows a portable computer to be hooked up to a larger keyboard and screen. Although docking stations are generally used to provide access to larger keyboards and screens, the docked station can also provide an access point to the network.